


L'Inverno (Winter)

by umaronLi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaronLi/pseuds/umaronLi
Summary: Let us welcome Granger the Vagrant Poet.





	L'Inverno (Winter)

**Author's Note:**

> Another official quest submission for MGL ID. Title was taken from the fourth concerto of Le quattro stagioni (The four Seasons) by Vivaldi. Because in my eyes, like the winter itself, Granger who was cold on the surface contain the passion of a winter storm.

_ “Hei apa kau tahu si Granger?” _

_ “Granger? Maksudmu bocah yang dikirim tentara kerajaan bulan lalu ke Biara ini?” _

_ “Ya, apakah kau pernah mendengarnya bicara?” _

_ “Hmm.. Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengannya, memangnya kenapa?” _

Granger terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena suara perbincangan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dari tempat dia berbaring dia bisa melihat sinar matahari keemasan menembus dedaunan pohon-pohon rindang di halaman belakang  _ Temple of Light _ . Nampaknya dia tidak sengaja tertidur di balik semak-semak setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya menyapu halaman belakang Biara.

_ “Anak itu benar-benar aneh, dia tidak banyak bicara, dan saat berbicara dengannya dia akan memandangi mu dengan sorot mata yang kosong dan dingin dan menjawab pertanyaan mu dengan nada datar.” _

Dua orang yang sedang membicarakan dirinya tanpa menyadari kehadirannya adalah seniornya yang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi pemburu iblis di  _ Temple of Light _ . Biara ini berdiri dibawah juridiksi kerajaan Moniyan dan digunakan oleh pihak kerajaan untuk menampung anak-anak korban peperangan maupun korban serangan iblis yang berhasil diselamatkan. Selain anak-anak yatim piatu biara ini juga dihuni oleh  anak-anak remaja yang sengaja datang untuk berlatih karena ingin menjadi pemburu iblis.

_ “Kau ini berlebihan, anak itu baru saja kehilangan keluarganya pasti dia masih dihantui oleh trauma.” _

_ “Tapi dia itu sungguh aneh. Tingkahnya membuat orang-orang menjadi tidak nyaman.” _

Kalau dua orang itu tahu bahwa Granger mendengar perbincangan mereka kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka? Akankah mereka meminta maaf karena mereka pikir mereka telah menyinggung perasaannya atau malah akan berlalu pergi tanpa basa-basi? 

Sesungguhnya Granger tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang tentang dirinya. Bahkan sebelum dia kehilangan keluarganya dia adalah anak yang canggung dalam berinteraksi, menyuarakan pikirannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan Granger. Dia tidak punya banyak teman, mungkin itu hal yang baik, karena saat perang meluluh lantahkan kampung halamannya satu-satunya hal yang dia rindukan adalah orang tuanya. 

'Teng...Teng...Teng'

Dentang Bel chapel biara membuyarkan pikiran Granger. 'Sudah waktunya' dia membatin sambil beranjak berdiri. Kedua senior yang tengah membicarakannya tampak kaget melihatnya tapi Granger tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Dia membersihkan celana nya dari debu tanah dan bergegas menuju chapel. 

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para musikus kota mampir untuk bermain musik di Chapel, mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengajari anak-anak biara untuk memainkan alat musik. Granger tidak memiliki keberanian untuk minta diajari tapi dia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan para musikus itu saat mereka mampir ke _Temple of Light_.

Saat Granger sampai ke Chapel, para musikus telah siap dengan alat musiknya masing-masing. Diam-diam Granger mempelajari nama tiap-tiap alat musik yang dimainkan dari buku yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan biara. Granger mengenali flute, bason, cello, dan kontra bass. Semuanya menghasilkan harmoni yang Indah saat dimainkan bersama namun baginya primadonanya adalah biola. Granger tidak memahami bagaimana alat musik yang terlihat rapuh dan kecil itu dapat mengeluarkan suara yang amat Indah dan menyentuh hati.

Para musikus sudah akan mulai, Granger pun segera mencari tempat duduk kosong. Anak laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya saat musik mulai dimainkan dia memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada bunyi alat musik favoritnya.

Bagaimana instrumen yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut dapat menghasilkan ragam bunyi seperti seorang individu mengekspresikan emosi dengan indah. Mengalunkan urgensi dengan elegan, menyuarakan lengkingan patah hati dengan megah seolah duka adalah selebrasi terindah, menyampaikan kebahagian dengan lembut. Bagi Granger ungkapan emosi terdalam yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan baik hanya mampu dia refleksikan melalui suara biola.

Saat Granger membuka matanya musik telah berhenti mengalun dan dihadapannya berdiri sang pemain biola. “Kau terlihat sangat menikmati musik kami nak, mau mencoba untuk memainkan nya?”

 

*

 

“Granger mulai hari ini kau telah resmi menjadi seorang pemburu iblis. Semoga tuhan selalu membimbing jalan mu.”

“Terima kasih, Bapa.” Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak dia datang ke _Temple of Light_ , hari ini dia telah resmi menjadi seorang pemburu iblis. Granger berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di kaki pria yang baru saja melantiknya. Dia membawa kotak biola kesayangannya di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memastikan bahwa pistolnya aman di dalam _holster_  di balik jaketnya. “Aku berangkat.”

Granger telah berbalik untuk melangkah pergi saat pastor memanggilnya. “Granger.” Dia menoleh ke arah sang pastor yang sejenak terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. “Apakah kau yakin akan membawa benda itu?”

Benda yang dimaksud Bapa pastor tentu saja adalah kotak biola yang ditentengnya. Bukan rahasia selama delapan tahun terakhir ini bahwa Granger adalah seorang buta nada, namun dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk memainkan biolanya.

“Tentu saja bapa, benda ini.” Granger menggoyangkan kotak kayu dalam genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan. “Akan selalu ikut kemana pun aku pergi.”

 

*

 

Granger merasa amat lelah, misi level S yang baru saja diselesaikannya memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga karena iblis yang diburunya cukup cerdik untuk mengambil sandera. Misi itu tentu saja berakhir dengan peluru keberuntungan Granger bersarang di kepala sang Iblis, anak perempuan yang telah disandera oleh si iblis tengik pun telah dikembalikan ke pelukan keluarganya, namun Granger tidak lolos tanpa luka.

Iblis level S itu memiliki kulit setebal armor dan bergerak amat lincah. Untuk memastikan pelurunya dapat menembus pertahanan sang Iblis Granger harus mendekat ke dalam jarak serang sang iblis. Granger mampu menghindari serangan-serangan fatal namun kuku-kuku tajam musuhnya itu tetap saja merobek beberapa bagian kulitnya cukup dalam. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat kembali ke  _ Temple of Light _ adalah tidur.

Granger baru saja akan menaiki tangga biara yang akan membawanya ke kamar pribadinya saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

“Bukankah kau Granger?”

Granger menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang tersenyum ke arahnya. Granger mengenali pria berjaket biru itu dari insignia yang dikenakan dikerah jaketnya namun sang pemburu iblis itu tetap memperkenalkan diri. “Halo, aku Alucard. Aku banyak mendengar tentang misi-misi mu dan kudengar kau bermain biola. Aku baru saja ingin meminta mu memainkan lagu untukku namun kau terlihat lelah.”

“Kau sungguh ingin mendengar permainan ku?”

“Ya, tapi tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan “

“Tentu tidak.” Nampaknya rencana Granger untuk tidur harus tertunda.

 

 

 

**Fin** . (RIP telinga Alucard)


End file.
